A communication system includes, at a minimum, a set of communication stations including at least one sending station and at least one receiving station. The communication stations of the set of communication stations that are parties to a communication session during which a communication service is effectuated are interconnected by a communication channel. A sending station sends data upon the communication channel for delivery to a receiving station. And, a receiving station detects delivery of the data, once communicated upon the communication channel, and recovers the informational content thereof.
A wide variety of different types of communication systems have been developed and deployed. Many are regularly utilized to effectuate communication of data between sending and receiving stations. And, with continued advancements in communication technologies, additional, and improved communication services shall likely become available as such advancements are implemented in communication systems. A radio communication system is exemplary of a type of communication system that is used by which to communicate data and that has incorporated advancements in communication technologies. In a radio communication system, the communication channel that interconnects the sending and receiving stations is formed of a radio channel defined upon a radio link, a portion of the electromagnetic spectrum. A wireline connection extending between the communication stations of a radio communication system is obviated. And, the communication stations of the radio communication system need not be positioned at locations at which wireline connections are available. Communications by way of radio communication systems are thereby possible even from, and between, locations at which wireline connections are not possible or practical.
Amongst the advancements in communication technologies that have been implemented in radio, as well as other, communication systems are advancements in communication techniques. Digital communication techniques permit communications between communication stations to be effectuated more efficiently and increase the possibility of successful communication of data in adverse communication conditions.
In some communication systems, digital data is formatted into packet datas and, once packetized, the packets of data are communicated to effectuate the data communications. The packet data rates, i.e., the rates at which data packets are communicated, are high enough to permit interactive communication services to be effectuated between communication stations that are parties to a communication session.
An interactive gaming service, for instance, is a type of interactive communication service that is sometimes implemented by way of a packet communication system. Participants in the interactive game that is played pursuant to the interactive gaming service participate in the game through use of appropriate communication stations that permit the effectuation of the gaming service. Packet communication systems that provide for the effectuation of gaming services include both conventional wireline communication systems as well as radio communication systems.
A cellular communication system, an exemplary type of radio communication system, generally provides for packet-based communications. New-generation, cellular communication systems, for instance, second-generation, third-generation, and successor-generation cellular communication systems, provide for packet-based communications. Increasingly data-intensive, packet communication services are available in successive generations of the cellular communication systems. And, increasingly data-intensive gaming services are implementable by way of such cellular communication systems.
A participant in a gaming service effectuable by way of a cellular communication system utilizes, for instance, a mobile station that communicates packet data by way of a radio air interface defined in the cellular communication system and by way of packet connections formed in the network part of the communication system. The data is communicated between the mobile station operated by the game participant and a game server, a communications device positioned at the network part of the communication system. The gaming service is effectuated by way of interactive communications between the mobile station and the game server.
The radio air interface defined in a cellular communication system exhibits characteristics that potentially interfere with the game participant's enjoyment of the gaming service. In particular, the radio air interface is bandwidth-constrained, and packet data is communicated subsequent to allocation of channel bandwidth to permit the data to be communicated. And, the channels that are allocated are generally not dedicated channels, dedicated to the mobile station for the duration of the gaming, or other packet, communication service. Instead, channel allocations are made to the mobile station responsive to request for the allocation and the channel allocations are allocated merely to permit the communication of a packet or group of packets.
Time latency results. That is to say, the mobile station used by the game participant, prior to communication of a data packet, must request the allocation of channel capacity to communicate the data packet. And, when subsequent data packets are to be communicated, the request and allocation procedures must be repeated. The time latency results as the mobile station must request the channel allocation when there is a data packet to communicate and await allocation of the channel prior to communicating the data packet. This latency time results in a time delay that, in some systems, might well exceed a 300-500 ms time delay, depending upon the state of the mobile station. During this period, the data packet or packets that are to be communicated might become obsolete or otherwise no longer need to be transmitted pursuant to effectuation of the gaming service. Additionally, the game server, at which game client software is resident, is not informed of the availability of the channel, when allocated.
As existing schemes by which to effectuate gaming services by way of a packet radio communication system might result in the communication of obsolete, or otherwise unnecessary, data packets, the limited channel availability of the radio air interface is inefficiently utilized.
If a manner could be provided by which better to reserve channel allocations and identify obsolete data packets prior to their communication, improved communications would be permitted.
It is in light of this background information related to communications in a packet radio communication system that the significant improvements of the present invention have evolved.